Is Different Bad?
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Dinky comes home in tears after being teased about how strange her horn is from other unicorns and asked her mother a question: "Is being different bad?" Derpy and a few close friends go out of their way to show the little filly being different is a gift!


Is Different Bad?

Dinky comes home in tears after being teased about how strange her horn is from other unicorns and asked her mother a question: "Is being different bad?"

Derpy and a few close friends go out of their way to show the little filly being different is a gift!

Notes: Slight OCC and my own theories when it comes to Derpy's Cutie mark and all and on Dinky's horn! Also has some Discord moments...

* * *

"Oh thank you for getting this Derpy, I really needed this medicine but I couldn't just leave Miss Skunk so close to having her babies..."Fluttershy's soft voice filled the room.

Derpy Luce Doo only smiled at yellow Pegasi, sipping her tea and relaxing for the moment, "Its no problem Fluttershy! I never mind going out of my way to help a good friend!"

Derpy had come over to have tea with Fluttershy like they did every Friday to have her friend in a state of nerves and a bit frantic on not having the medication from the vet and her skunk friend acting like she was in labor! With out asking the gray mare had offered to get the medication and rushed away in a flutter of feathers and back.

Now Mother skunk was resting, and a Fluttershy with some bags under her bright eyes was calmer with things in order for a while till the next rush of labor for the poor care taker of animals sadly but it came with the job!

Some peace filled the two Pegasuses, "Hows Discord been?" Derpy asked, golden eyes focusing in on her friend across from the oak table.

Fluttershy looked up for the moment, thinking, " _Princess Celestia_ had him go north to look into something he could not tell me to much about but he sent me a message he will be popping in for a chat!"

Seeing that light blush on those yellow cheeks made the other mare smile into her tea in a deeper way of knowing that look of a mare in the edge of falling in love. Discord had been on best behavior after the _Tirek _events with a bit of a tighter leash around his neck so to say by the sun princess yet she could not stop the draconequus from seeing his few friends in Ponyville which Derpy was glad to call Discord a friend these days.

Yet things where not all well when it came to the Doo clan as Dinky was making her way home, head low and tears dropping from her eyes, sniffing a bit and ears lain low against her head as the events from school played in her head:

"Why is your horn so weird looking?"

"Makes sense you can't use magic given how strange your mom is!"

"No wonder they called your mom a Derpy hooves, how can she fly with eyes so cress crossed!"

"I don't think your a unicorn! You can even use magic! "

"Stinky Dinky! Stinky DINKY!"

"DONKEY HOOVES!"

Normally the little filly could push those bullies away when she had her two best friends: Featherweight and Pipsqueak and Twist! But Cheerilee had put into a group with Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara of all ponies in the class and it just gone down hill...

"Why can't I use magic, maybe I'm a freak..."Dinky felt her soul weight down more, knowing most unicorns her age could use the basic's of magic but she failed at even flouting a feather.

Her horn was different in which the spiral went counter cloak wise while a normal unicorns went clock wise, and often in books it said this twist let unicorns type into the unseen magic around them and control it, even Princess Twilight had tried to help her out a few times but it seemed no pony could help out the little Doo, with more tears trailing down her cheek and leaving paths in her lavender coat in knowing she never had a chance in the first place!

Yet so caught in her own sorrow the Dinky blinked to find a flouting glass of chocolate milk in front of her and a male voice coming from the thin air, "Now why is one of my favorite little fillies so full no cheer?"

He appeared, a leg here, a bat wing poof, a grin with that one fang poking out from his muzzle as the long body and the draconequus known as Discord puffed into the scene before Dinky Doo with a smile of mischief as always he was known for to any in a meeting!

"Mr. Discord..." Dinky choked out, sniffing and looking up at the once Prince of Pandora's Box.

Discord felt his eyes narrow for a moment, seeing his little friend all tears and sniffles hit his heart, Dinky and her mother had been one of the few ponies to truly forgive his actions and befriend the trickster with open hearts more than he had ever known outside of Fluttershy.

Kneeling down, his smile gone more into a calmer expression which was rare for the draconequus, "Dinky, what happened?"

"I fail at magic! My horn goes the wrong way! They say my mom is a freak! I'm letting her down! I don't have a dad! I'm a FREAK!..." Dinky let everything, eyes full of tears flowing like rain in front of Discord.

Discord felt the edge of anger in seeing his little friend so full of sorrow and for being picked on like this, yes it crossed his mind to use his magics on these bullies but it was a path he didn't want to walk again and he had to set an example to this little filly, also given how he had been treated echoed back from his own hatch-ling days.

Picking up the little filly, she sniffed as a hanker chief puffed and taped at her cheeks, looking at the amber eyes of the draconequus as he spoke calmly but a warm heart filled smile he only gave his true friends, "Dinky Doo you are from a freak! Don't let those bullies ever make you think that ok?"

"But..."

"No BUT!" Listen to me Dinky, ponies and other creatures will always fear what they don't know or get jealous of some other pony for being different for many reasons, believe I know." Discord flouted up, coming to land on a cloud and keeping the filly close as she looked up at him, "Also not all unicorns come into their magic at the same time, it took Tia was a late bloomer while Luna mastered magic like breathing but now look at her, shes a Princess!"

Hearing this, the tears stopped minus a few still on the edge of her lashes in hearing Discord speak and those little ears perked up a bit as a smile seemed to sneak in much to the trickster's relief in his little friend back to her sunny self he loved but he felt more was needed,"Now also about them speaking about your mom like this..."

Part of him felt that little voice, that urge to use his magic on these bullies and teach them! Yet Discord for the most pushed it back in not give into that twisted nature, but always the Chaos magic pulled and begged to be set free! Perhaps it was his reasons he had half his own magic sealed but it left the Trickster with a clearer mind he had not had for nearly a long number of lifetimes.

"Let's go and talk to your mom about this okay Dinky?" He smiled, his winking and placing the little pony on his back in a pony-back ride as she giggled as crystal butterflies came to dance around her head and the pain of before nearly gone with her friend Discord.

Yet the draconequus did know one thing and smiled in an evil to twisted way as his fang flashed in knowing one thing: On one messed with Derpy Luce Doo's little daughter and lived...

"I nearly pity those bullies once Miss. Do gets this news..." He thought, knowing what she could do...

* * *

Notes: So I'm thinking of making this a 3 to 4 part fic with Dinky and Derpy as the main and with Fluttershy and Discord to help! Taking a bit of a AU slight of writing, I can see Derpy and Shy being friends and Derpy just well, being who she is might understand those two and make them her friends. Yes I also will be taking some writing and creative cuts when it comes to some OCC and history!

Always looking for feed back and a beta!

Thanks for the reading!

Rhode!


End file.
